I Am Number 4
by HadenOliver9
Summary: They were told only nine lived. One of them doesn't believe whats been told. Problem is he hasnt told anyone about it. He needs answers and he might just test his luck.
1. Chapter 1:Arrival

Chapter 1: Arrival

Lorien, my home planet. Three are dead. I am next. I am number Four and this is the story of how I found my forever love, keep secrets, told lies and was finally found. The story begins on Lorien and ends ...somewhere. I was 6 when the Mogadorians invaded and wiped out my home. Our Guardians or Cêpans told us nine escaped to Earth. They were wrong. That day I am sure I was the only one who saw a extra ship take off. I know that because I remember that day clear as night and my Cêpan always told me I would have to reunite with the other eight. Question is who is the mysterious number 10?

* * *

><p>I was outside playing with my dad when all of a sudden a laserbeam landed on our street and sent us flying to the ground. The once blue sky was quickly becoming red and filled with smoke. I knew then we were being attacked. I saw my dad gather his weapons for he was a warrior and he told my mom to take me to the fleeting ships.<p>

My mom grabbed my hand and put my on her back. We were in the ships' base under 5 seconds. One of my moms' legacies was super-speed, one that I was hoping I could get. She put me in the fourth ship that's how I got my number. She kneeled infront of me and took off her necklace and held it infront of me. Then a man appeared behind her, told her something and went inside the ship to start it up.

"Ryan, I have to go fight with your father, Henry a good friend of our is going to go and take care of you when you arrive on Earth. I want to to never forget about me or your father so I'm going to give you my locket and when you open it a picture of me and your dad are going is to be inside."she told me.

She got up, then the man I would later know as Henry grabbed my arm and hauled me inside. He closed the door and we took off. I stared at mom until she was completely out of my view. When we got into space i saw the other eight ships come close to us. I saw the other kids the ones being ripped apart from their homes too.

At the corner of my eye I saw a tenth ship and I was surprised. I tried to tell Henry but he told me to be quiet for him to navigate the ship. Eventually, I forgot about the ship until we had landed on Earth but I had decided to keep it to myself. Since that day I used so many names I eventually forgot my real one until I met her.

* * *

><p>I was on a jet ski racing my friends Jonathan and Leo, we were trying to impress a girl named Odalis Jimenez. I saw a big wave ahead and I put my jet ski in full speed and went towards it. When I was almost there I gripped the handles and used all my strength to lift the jet ski. It went up and I did a complete back flip with the jet ski.<p>

When I landed back on the water I sent a smug smile to Johnathan and Leo who had annoyance and jealousy etched on their faces. I saw the beach coming closer and when I was sure the jet ski was on the sand I got off.

When I was tying the rope to secure the jet ski from the corner of mt eyeI saw Odalis coming closer to me. She came and stood right in front of me. I got up from crouching down and faced her.

"Pretty neat trick you did in the waves Daniel" she said, her Italian accent coming across as husky and seducefull. I quired up an eyebrow at her. "Thanks, I've been out in the water a lot lately trying to learn to try new things" I responded. I saw her lips turn into a mysterious smile.

"Listen , about 20 minutes into the bonfire come by the dock, I want to take you for a quick swim for you could 'try new things.'" she told trailed her fingers down my wash-board abs to the hemline of my swim trunks where a small tent was beginning to form.

She giggled and grabbed my little Daniel and pulled me flush against her. "Come by and maybe I'll take care of your not so little 'problem'. "she said. She nipped at my ear while tugging at my friend. I moaned and nodded my head. She let go and started back to where they were setting up the fire.

Johnathan and Leo came up to me and slapped my on my back. They looked both jealous and proud.

"You're a lucky bastard! Daniel." Leotold me. Johnathan just nodded his agreement. Contrary to belief, I was a virgin and I wasn't planning on doing anything with Odalis because I'm not in love with her.

Also, the fact that I could hurt her with my strength.

I was sitting by the fire when I noticed fifteen minutes had gone by. I got up and said good-bye to everybody except Jon and Leo who already knew where I was going. I was standing by the edge of the dock when I saw Odalis' head come up from the water.

She waved for me to come down to the water with her. I took of my shirt and shoes and dove right in. When I went back up to the surface and Odalis came closer to me. Our lips were close to touching when I got a sudden burning feeling in my lower calf. My head jerked back. I saw a light coming from unfer the water

I got a pounding in my head and I started getting dizzy. I was thrashing around and Odalis started to scream and yell. I felt like I was pulled underwater. Under I saw images of three's dead. Him flying, looking around, getting chocked by a mogadorian and finally getting a special sword for our kind plunged into his stomach and him turning to stone and disappearing.

After that I passed out. I woke up by a bundle of bushes when I heard some rustling nearby. I got into a hand combat position butlowered it when I saw it was just Henry. He saw me and kneeled beside me and looked at my new scar.

"Did anybody see?" He asked in a montone voice. "Just one, I think?" I told him truthfully. He sighed and shook his head. I knew right there that we were moving again. He got up and have me his hand. I grabbed his hand and he helped me up.

The next day I was sitting by the last fire I would enjoy for a while. Henry was almost done loading our things to our truck. I saw him take down my photos and awards. "I told you not to keep this stuff, Daniel, it just slows us down." he said. He tossed it in the fire and I watched it burn intil it was ashes.

When he came back he tossed the license plate of the car in the fire too. "Okay, Let's go." he said. I got up and went inside the truck. I glanced back at the beach one last time. When we hit the highway that was the end of Daniel Jones, the boy from Florida.

I was listening to my ipod when we stopped at a motel. I was sitting on the bed when I started to think about my life. I hated running, always moving place to place. We could never settle down somewhere and make roots. But it's the only thing that was true in my life. Everything else was a lie.

Even Henry. People thought he was my dad but he could never be my real dad.I thought bitterly. The only reason he put up with me was because he had promised my mom to protect me no matter the cost. I don't remember my parents. I only remember that in the necklace I have around my neck, my mom told me it had a picture of them in it.

I tried to open it many times but it was stuck. I just gave up trying to open it a couple years back. That necklace and a box my mom gave to him are the only things I have left of them. Henry told me that he'll give me the box when the time is right.

I shook my head to stop that train of thought. Henri came through the door with a bottle of hair dye. Ah, the hair dye old friend of mine we meet again. The color was light brown this time. Say good-bye pale blonde hair.

When I was drying my new brown hair Henry asked me for a name for my new I.D. I thought about it before I decided the name Ryan Berry. When I told Henri the name he looked surprised but before I could question it he masked it with indifference.

"This time was different than from the other times I got the scar."I told him. He raised an eyebrow.

"I saw three's death along with feeling it." I said. He raised both his eyebrows then furrowed them.

"We should start moving, Mogs could have already picked up our scent" he said, "We're going to Lima, I have business to take care of there." I let out a deep sigh. "Fine, but next time I get to pick the place."I added. He just nodded.

* * *

><p>I saw the sign saying welcome to Lima,Ohio. The house Henry got was really old. There was a hole in the wall. I went upstairs and got the plastic off the bed. Later on. We were watching TV when I told him I was going to sleep. He told me to hold on because he was going to take a picture of me to wipe out anything in the internet of him.<p>

A picture of me came up on Leo's facebook. "Oh,shit." I said. Henry looked at me. "This is why you have to stay invisible" he told me. Then we heard a noise outside. Henri got his sword and opened the door. I was behind him when I saw something by the bushes. I went towards the bushes despite Henri's warnings. I saw a dog. I grabbed him and took him inside.

"What are you going to call him?"Henri asked. I was surprised he was going to let me keep him. "How 'bout John Smith?"I said. I nodded to myself. Yeah, I like that an unknown name for a unknown dog.

After, that I went to sleep. Little did they know back in Florida a certain number was ransacking their old home looking for clues to where they might have gone.

I woke up at 7 and decided I wasn't going to be stuck inside this house. I was going to school. I gathered up all the necessary paperwork. I went downstairs and told Henri I was going to school. He said okay but he had to ask me a few questions.

"What's Your name, Where are you from?"he asked. "Ryan Berry, Seattle, Washington" I replied easily.

"You seem a lot tan if you're from Seattle."he said. I looked at him. "Nashville,Tennessee."I said. He nodded his okay. He gave me his cellphone and told me he was going to call every hour. I looked at him weirdly. He said, "that or you're home-schooled."I nodded and grabbed the phone and took off.

* * *

><p>I pulled my hood on and gave my papers to the front desk lady. She told me to take a seat. I sat down and I could hear the conversation going on inside. Apparently a girl put photos of a teacher picking his nose on her website. I snorted at that. I turned and tried to look inside discreetly. "If you wanted the photos deleted you could have just said so" the unknown girl said. "It's too late for that the photos are all over the internet" the teacher said. After that the principal that's name was Figgins' said "Quinn, this isn't like you, is something going on?"he questioned. So that's was her name was.<p>

"Everything's fine honestly." 'Quinn' said. The principal got up and took a seat next to her. Then she saw me. I felt like my world stopped but then I regained my senses. I turned around but I knew it was useless since she knows I was eavesdropping. Then the lady called me over and handed me my schedule.

She was trying to teach me where my classes were but I was watching Quinn come out the office.

"Oh, Quinn could you show our friend to his locker. He's from Nashville."the lady said. Quinn turned and looked at me. I gave her a small smile.

When we were walking down the hall I asked her what kind of camera she used. "Eavesdropping not a great way to make friends" she said. My eyes widened. "It's kind of hard not to the office was like a fish tank."I said. "Sorry,it's just the whole school's like a fish tank"she said, "room 7's down the hall and you're locker is right there" she nodded behind me.

"Good Luck..um.."she said. I felt stupid at that moment. "Ryan, Ryan Berry" I said. She nodded.

"Wow,You must taste fruity if you're named Berry"she said while walking down the hall. I was frozen, did she just flirt with me? I turned to my locker. I had trouble opening my locker when a couple guys came up to me.

"Are you new?"he asked. I said "yeah." "Finn Hudson" he said,"What's your name and where you from? Okay, you ask a lot of questions buddy. "Ryan Berry and Nashville."I said.

"Oh, okay do you play guitar or sing or play sports?"Finn asked. Again, with the questions. "I can sing, play a lot of instruments,dance and I play soccer and baseball."I said. God, it's Henri 2.0 school version.

"Cool,listen you need anything we got you're back, good talking to you"Finn said. He patted

me in the back and left. I saw him knock down a kid's skateboard. It rolled to me and I gave it back to him. He helped me open up my locker. "My name's Sam"he said. I looked at him he looked a lot like me when I had my blonde hair. We could have been twins if it weren't that my lips are smaller.

"I'm Ryan"I told him. Then I went back to my locker, closed it and told him by then started walking to class. The day went by so slow then it was lunchtime. I walked in the cafeteria, grabbed my food then looked for somewhere to sit. I looked around then spotted Sam waving for me to come sit with him.

I looked at the people sitting with him and I was surprised to see Quinn there with some other people.

I sat down in between Sam and an Asian girl. When I looked up I saw everyone staring at me. I managed an awkward hi. A Hispanic Latina girl looked at me then nodded to herself and everybody started telling me their names. "Do you sing?" asked a very stereotypical gay boy named Kurt. I nodded to him. "You should join glee club!"exclaimed a bubbly blonde named Brittany. I told them I would pass by after school.

It was time for my audition for glee club and I sang "Break Your Heart" by Taio Cruz. The teacher Mr. Schuester was so impressed he asked me if I knew the song 'lucky' by Jason Mraz on guitar. I said "yes". His expression was happy. "Do you mind singing the song with Ryan?"He asked to Quinn .She looked hesitant. I gave her a smile. She nodded and stood up. I started playing the guitar and faced her.

_Do you hear me?_

_ I'm talking to you_

_Across the water across the deep blue ocean_

_Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_

_**Boy I hear you in my dreams**_

_**I feel your whisper across the sea**_

_**I keep you with me in my heart**_

_**You make it easier when life gets hard**_**  
><strong>

_**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend**_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again__ Ooh ooh ooh_

__They don't know how long it takes__

__Waiting for a love like this__

__Every time we say goodbye__

__I wish we had one more kiss__

__I'll wait for you I promise you, I will___  
><em>

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been _

_Lucky to be coming home again  
><em>

_Lucky we're in love in every way_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

_Lucky to be coming home someday  
><em>

_And so I'm sailing through the sea_

_To an island__ where we'll meet_

_You'll hear the music fill the air_

I'll put a flower in your hair

_**Though the breezes through trees**_

_**Move so pretty you're all I see**_

_**As the world keeps spinning 'round**_

_**You hold me right here, right now**_**  
><strong>

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend _

_Lucky to have been where I have been Lucky to be coming home again  
><em>

_I'm lucky we're in love in every way _

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed _

_Lucky to be coming home someday  
><em>

_Ooh ooh ooh _

_Ooh ooh ooh, ooh_

When we finished everyone was in awe except for Finn. Wonder, what his problem is.

I looked around and decided Lima was looking good for me. I know for a fact my live we be interesting her.

* * *

><p><strong>Should I continue? Review<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Stay Invisible

**I guess Ryan would look like a mix between Zac Efron and James Mascow. But with Rachel's unique brown eye color. Or it could be your choice. You make Ryan whoever you want him to be. BTW I will explain why Quinn's website name is the same from I am Number Four later in the story.**

Chapter 2: Stay Invisible

I laid down on my bed and started to think about my day. Then a light bulb light up in my head. Quinn had a website of the different pictures she took. I got my laptop from desk and went back on my bed. I typed in www. Strangers In . I saw the picture the teacher was talking about. Apparently it was the peek of the week.

The photos looked like they were hanging from a line. I clicked on New Photos and a bunch of pictures of random kids showed up. I took a deep breath because these pictures were all very good. I was browsing through all the of them when I saw a picture of me and a choir room chair.

I clicked on the picture and a whole lot of pictures of me came up. My name was the title and the pictures were lined up like film paper and they were pics of my glee audition and pictures of me and Quinn's "Lucky" performance. I didn't even notice Quinn taking picture during my performance.

I guess Santana took pictures of our performance because their like besties and whatnot. I was smiling while looking at them pictures. Me and Quinn looked like we were in love for real. Then I furrowed my eyebrows when the photos started saying "image not found". Then I put my lips in a straight line when I realized that is was Henri's doing.

Sure, enough I can hear footsteps coming up my stairs to my room. Then I see Henri appear in my doorway. "Invisible, You hear me when I said that, yeah because I remember you being there"He said. I frowned shook my head, looked at the screen one more time before closing my laptop. I snorted then I thought how frustrated Quinn would be when people couldn't see my photos.

She would probably look adorable. Wait, adorable? It's probably nothing right? Okay time to go take a nap.

* * *

><p>Florida:<p>

A truck pulled up to a burned beach house. Two giant, pale, shark-like features , and tattooed head people came out wearing black trench-coats. One walked around the burned spot where the house was. The other went near the old fire and crouched down to inspect it. He saw a burned piece of a license plate, picked it up and gave it to the other man. The other man sniffed it and told him in an unknown language "Number Four Didn't Die Here".

* * *

><p>William McKinley High School:<p>

God, just when you think film class can't be any more boring the teacher has to put a movie about the Civil War. It's just it's very annoying because all the facts are wrong. I hear a hair creak forward behind me.

I felt someone tap me to get my attention. I turned around and saw Finn. "Hey, I see you and Sam have been getting along"he said, "I guess you have a soft spot for freaks right?" Right when he said this I felt angry. Then I felt my hands on fire and a low light started to appear on them.

"Who's talking?"the teacher asked. I sensed Finn look at the movie to pretend he's been watching it the whole time. When the teacher turned away Finn started talking to me again. "Yikes,Look it's cute really you are adorable but I can't help you if you're friends with that freak."He said. I was getting angrier every second he still talked. I was getting really sweaty and my hands started getting even more brighter by the second..

"Alright"I said just to get him to stop talking. "Good you came to see things my way" he said. He patted my shoulder and he immediately pulled back. "Jesus,dude you are soaking he said. I couldn't take it anymore my hands felt like someone poured lava over them. I stood up quickly and my chair toppled over. I looked at my hands that were lighting up blue and fled the classroom.

I ran down the hallway with my hands in my hoodie when I saw the nurses' room open. I went inside and saw Quinn before passing her and telling her "Headache, need to use the bathroom". I locked myself in the restroom and started to shake my hands trying to get rid of the burning.

I saw the sink and let the water get really cold before I put my hands under it. It worked for a while but then the water started to boil. I pulled them out of under the water and looked at them. I guess they finely reached it full hotness because next thing I knew I passed out.

When I woke up I heard a voice in my head. "_This is your legacy Lumen,,take a deep breath and feel that you can control it"_the voice said. I followed the advice and little by little the lights went away until it was all gone. My hands felt way better.

I don't know how long I was in the restroom I guess it was a long time because I heard a soft knock at the restroom door. "Ryan, are you okay in there?"Quinn's soft voice came through the door. My heart started pounding I was confused as to what this feeling was. "Uh,yeah I'm fine, I'll be right out." I responded

I got up and opened the door and was met with Quinn's worried face. "I'm fine really just a small headache" I said while smiling at her. She raised an eyebrow before shrugging and letting it go. I was struck with a sudden thought. Why was she in the nurse's office? I decided to ask her. "Why are you in the nurse's office?"

Again with that eyebrow. Admittedly it is very scary. It would probably have the Mogadorians cowering in fear too. "I have free period now so I usually come by the nurse's office to help her out."She said while arranging files on the desk. "That's cool I guess"I told her while walking to help her.

I grabbed the bottom half of the files and started arranging them in alphabetical order. Suddenly I remembered that our assignment for glee club was to to a duet. I decided to ask Quinn since Mr. Schue said we were going to be the new leads because our voices harmonized better than her and Finn. Hey I just realized their names rhymed Finn,Quinn, Quinn, Finn. Anyways back to the subject at hand.

"Hey Quinn, I was wondering if you'd be my duet partner for the assignment this week since we're going to be the leads from now on"I asked her. She seemed to contemplate it for a moment then said, "Okay but after we finish with the files we should go to the choir room to choose a song and practice it."

I handed her my finished pile. She looked at my smug smile and pursed her lips and decided just to ignore it. When she finished we headed to the choir room. We walked in silence. When we got their we sat on the piano bench. We turned to each other unexpectedly and said "I know what song we should sing!" at the same time.

"You go first."I said. She opened her mouth and said, "I Wanna Know You." (I chose that song because I don't want to forget Hannah Montana. I grew up with it. Also because Lea Michele does have a scar above her eye so Ryan should have it to.)

I was surprised because that was the song I was going to say too. "What about you what song?"she asked me. I smiled. Boy, was she going to be surprised. "The same song you chose I was thinking we should do that song either way."I said. She did look surprised.

"I guess we should start practicing I'm kinda excited and want to present it today." I said while sitting behind the drums. She nodded okay. She started.

After we practiced we went to our next class. When our classes were over it was time for glee club.

I went to talk with Sam and Mike while Quinn went to talk with Brittany and Santana. Mr. Schue came through the door five minutes late .He walked up to the front of the room and clasped his hands together

"Okay Does anybody have anything to present today" He asked. Only me and Quinn raised our hands. "Ah our two leads let's see what you prepared today."he said while ushering us to the front of the room.

I went behind the drums and started the beat while the band followed my lead.

_Whoa oh_

_Whoa oh_

_Whoa oh_

_[_Quinn_]_

_When I saw you over there_

_I didn't mean to stare_

_But my mind was everywhere _

_I wanna know you_

_Gonna guess that you're the kind_

_to say what's on your mind but,_

_Listen when I have something to show you_

_There's a mark above your eye _

_You got it in July,_

_Fighting for you're sister's reputation_

_You remember people's names and_

_Valentines are lame_

_[_Ryan_]_

_So I bring you flowers just for no occasion, Oh_

_[Ryan and Quinn]_

_Whoa Oh, Whoa Oh, Whoa Oh_

_I Wanna Know You_

_Whoa Oh, Whoa Oh, Whoa Oh_

_I wanna go there where you go _

_I wanna find out what you know And_

_Maybe someday down the road _

_Sit back and Say to myself_

"_Yeah, I thought so"_

_[_Quinn_]_

_You smile, never shout_

_You stand out in a crown_

_You make the best of every situation_

_Correct me if I'm wrong _

_You're fragile and you're strong_

_A beautiful and perfect combination_

_[Ryan and Quinn]_

_Whoa Oh, Whoa Oh, Whoa Oh_

_I wanna Know You_

_Whoa Oh, Whoa Oh, Whoa Oh_

_I wanna go there where you go_

_I wanna find out what you know And_

_Maybe someday down the road _

_Sit back and Say to myself_

"_Yeah, I thought so"_

_I like how you are with me_

_In our future history_

_And maybe somewhere down the road_

_Sit back and Say to myself_

"_Yeah, I thought so"_

_[Ryan]_

_Yeah I thought so, whoa, yeah _

_[Ryan and Quinn]_

_Whoa Oh, Whoa Oh, Whoa Oh_

_I wanna Know You_

_Whoa Oh, Whoa Oh, Whoa Oh_

_I wanna go there where you go_

_I wanna find out what you know And_

_Maybe someday down the road _

_Sit back and Say to myself_

"_Yeah, I thought so"_

_I like how you are with me_

_In our future history_

_And maybe somewhere down the road_

_Sit back and Say to myself_

"_Yeah, I thought so"_

We finished and we got a big round of applause. I walked over to Quinn and smiled at her before taking my seat and letting Mr. Shue speak. "Alright guys that was great I loved the energy and chemistry"he said, "We need our songs to have that level of passion.". Um, passion? What the hell was he talking about? "I know I could totallt see the sexual tension those to have, like two cats in heat."Santana said.

I looked at the clock. Great 35 minutes until I get to escape this place of embarrassment.

45 minutes Later.

Finally I get to go home.

I ran through the woods by the camera shop and tripped on a step and went through the door. I can still hear Henri laughing by the Ryan-sized hole in the door. I groaned and went back downstairs. I grabbed Henri's attention by slapping him. That shut him right up.

"I got a legacy today, Lumen, I think that's what it's called" I told him. He looked at me indifferently. "I guess we start training tomorrow after glee club. You better get some rest. You're going to need it"he said then left me by myself.

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3: Meet The Parents

Chapter 3: Meet The Parents

I went up to my room with John Smith and I started fidgeting. I knew I was going to have to be careful with my emotions because my emotions trigger my legacies.

I was going to keep getting stronger and faster. I looked at John watching me with his big brown puppy eyes like he was expecting me to do something.

I glanced at the window and I knew what I had to do. I checked the stairs to see if Henri was nearby. When the coast was clear I opened my window and jumped off the second floor. I started heading to the middle of the forest.

I was going through the tall grass when I stopped and lifted a small rock in front of me. I looked at it then looked at the sky. I pulled my arm back and launched the rock into the air. It went up then when I heard a sonic boom from above I saw it completely disappeared from my view.

I looked at my hands surprised at my increasing strength. I felt a sudden rush of power flow through me. Next thing I knew I was sprinting through the forest. I jumped and grabbed a tree branch and swung around it and landed on my feet. I kept jumping through low and high branches. I saw a small cliff and jumped and twisted in the air and then I was back on my feet running again.

I stopped when I was a waterfall ahead off me. I stood at the edge and I looked down. It wasn't a very big fall but not a small one either. I took a couple steps back and jumped. I fell doing backwards flips and landing kneeling in the big stone that was in the middle of the water.

I jumped again and I was once again back on land. I looked back at the waterfall and smiled. If I hadn't turned my head back I would have seen John looking at me where I had jumped from. I decided that was enough for today and headed towards town.

I was walking by the park noticing some of the families playing with each other. I signed. I missed playing with my parents like that when I was a kid and still on Lorien. Being hunted sucks, you can't do any normal things anymore without drawing some kind of attention. Which is something I don't need.

I crossed the street and headed to the more inner part of the town. I passed by the camera shop when I noticed Quinn inside testing out a camera.

I decided to wait by the door to surprise her. I leaned against the wall and watched her. My heart starting beating irregularly. I asked Kurt the other day about it. He looked at me weirdly before explaining it to me.

He said "When your heart starts doing things like that it means you're falling in love or you're already in love". I swallowed remembering what he said. I turned my head back to front and leaned back. It thudded against the wall.

I heard the bells from the door jingle meaning she was coming out of the store. She passed in front of me not even noticing me. I heard her sigh. "Strangers In paradise?" I asked her grabbed her attention. She stopped and looked at me. I caught up to her and we started walking in sync.

"I know arty, pertinacious. "she said. I think , she thinks , that I think that the website name is weird. "Actually what I was going to say-" She cut me off. "I just need a name and it was right there, people think Lima's paradise because it's the only place they know and they don't feel the need to get out of here."She said.

"You know they should of called this town ironic"I told her while gesturing around me. "Ironic, Ohio"she tested it out, "has a ring to it." I laughed softly and smiled at her. She smiled back.

"What's up with you, you look different"she started but then she was cut off my two little girls. One of them saying "Quinn come over I got a new bike." while running ahead.

"Okay I will next time" she said while digging through her bag for her camera. I brought it out and asked me to hold her bag for a second. "Ugh, so cute"she said taking pictures of the little girls.

"I know I mean it, uh," I stumbled over my words, " You're photographs..." She cut me off again. "My parents made me babysit for film money and those are two of my victims"she said while giggling and taking pictures. I figured to finish a complete sentence was to make her stop walking. I went ahead of her and turned around making her stop.

"You know I'm actually trying to pay you a compliment but it's not going so well" I told her. Finally! I got to put together a sentence and finish it. " Oh, right, um thank you" she said shyly while blushing lightly. "I don't know I just see better through this thing. It's like my personal B.S detector" she said looking up at me. She lifted the camera and took a picture of me of when I rolled my eyes, when I noticed what she was going to do.

We heard a loud car honking and noticed Sam across the street with his dad I think. Then man took the cigarette out of his mouth and told Sam "Excuse me did you forget something?"he told Sam when he walked back to the car.

"It's that Sam's dad?" I asked Quinn while we were still looking at the scene in front of us. "His step-dad" she responded. When Sam walked away I turned back to Quinn. She had her camera ready and took a picture right there catching my surprised expression. I decided to walk her home since it was already dark.

We were on her street when she said "This is it" while nodded her head towards the house behind us. I looked at it and ask her "you live here?".

"Yeah, I grew up here" she said shyly. I looked at the house admiring it. She looked at my expression and her eyes showed confusion then suspicion then covered up the suspicion with only confusion. But me being me completely missed this range of expressions.

She raised her eyebrow, looked at the house and back at me and the house and said "It's just a house."

"Yeah I know"I said still looking at the house. "You hungry?" she asked. I looked at her and nodded. We walked up to the door and let me in. "Oh, Quinn you brought a guest" Ms. Fabray said. She gesturing us to sit around the table where her dad and brother were sitting already.

" So Ryan you just moved from Nashville a few weeks ago right with the Berry's?" Mr. Fabray asked. I nodded "Yes sir". Her mom, Judy, sat down and asked "Your father he's a writer?".

"Yes he is. Everybody really does know everything in this town." I told Quinn and Judy. "Gossip spreads like the flu" Judy said while passing me the salad. "Question game" said Quinn's little brother Neil. He was interrupted by Mr. Fabray, Russell's ,cellphone ringing.

"Oh, sorry my bad "he said while turning the phone off. "Alright everybody surrender them all of them, all electronic devices"Judy said while holding a basket to put our phones in. I took out my phone and noticed 3 missed calls from Henri.

I looked up and noticed Judy holding out the basket towards me.

"Mom!"Quinn scolded. "He'll get it back after dinner" Judy said. I put it in the basket. "So Nashville,its kinda hip right? You're bored silly here?" Judy asked.

"Not with the Spring carnival coming up" interrupted Russell.

"It's fun and you and you're folks should defiantly come"said Judy. I looked at here. " Oh it's only me and my dad." I told her knowing she didn't know I didn't have a mom. "Where's your mom? She asked. I was surprised by her blunt question.

"Oh my mom died in a car/truck accident when I was seven years old" I told her. They all looked at me with sympathy. "So, the carnival"Russell started to change the topic, "Quinn's going to be taking pictures for the paper". Quinn looked at me and said "Cheap paper."

"Not Why, She's a very talented photographer"said Judy. "Question game!"shouted Neil. "Okay keep you're voice down. It's a dinner tradition otherwise we'd never talk about the good stuff" said Judy.

"Worse advice you've ever gotten?" asked Russell starting the game. "Pull this"he answered. We all laughed. "Dad that's really gross"Quinn said.

"You're parents will never know you're gone"was Judy's answer. "It worked with your folks that's how she got here"Russell said pointing at Quinn.

"Oh my god" Quinn said covering her face with her hand. "Quinn you're turn" said Judy. Quinn removed her hand from her face but she was still a little red. "Mom telling me that self-tanner looks totally natural" Quinn answered. I snorted and laughed so hard my stomach started to hurt.

"She was orange"Neil said. I could totally imagine a orange Quinn. "Like a traffic cone" Quinn told me, "On picture day". I felt a little sorry for her now. "Oh you should show him that picture"said Judy. I saw Quinn's eyes turn wide.

"Why would you want to show him that?" Quinn asked. I leaned back and looked at the playful arguing family and decided I was more determined to defeat the Mogadorians and find number 10 to have this kind of homey feeling on Lorien.

After dinner I got my phone back and Quinn let me up to her room. When we entered her room I was amazed at everything on the walls and clustered on the floor. "Sorry about that" Quinn apologized. I wondered what she was apologizing for. "About what?" I asked softly enjoying the calmness of her room.

"My parents, they were putting the aren't we cool show" she said fidgeting her hands on her table. I walked closer to her. "They seem very proud of you" I told her smiling. "Yeah and their already trying to convince me to go to the local community college in Dayton. They'd love it if I stayed here, get into wedding photography"she said her voice lowering.

"What do you want to do?"I asked her while taking a picture of her. She smiled and said " That's my favorite, it's got all these light leaks so the photos come out so interesting." I smiled and she smiled back.

"I'll show you" she said and walked to the side of her bed. I put the camera back on her table and followed her. She sat leaning against the bed and I sat leaning against the wall. "See that one right there"she said pointing to a picture with balloons shining by different colors surrounding them.

I noticed a scrapbook hidden under other papers. O pulled it out. "What's this I?" asked. I opened it and it had pictures that looked like she wanted to run away. "Um, that's is kind of private actually"she said. I continued to turn the pages.

"It's amazing" I said looking at a page. She made a humming noise. "What, You're allowed to look at everybody else, take our pictures, but we're not allowed to see you."I told her. I found some interesting photos.

"Okay, that's enough" she said taking the book out of my hands. I looked at her.

"Seems like you want to run away" I told her. "I'll just be happy when I get out of here." She said holding her book close to her chest.

"I don't know I've been to a lot of places" I started. She stopped me. "You don't have to give me the there's no place like home speech. The thing is I don't feel like this is my home. All my life I've felt like an outsider here. I know I'm destined for greater things than here" she confessed to me while looking up. I looked at her surprised.

"If you feel like that then you can go wherever you want, see whatever you want, but a place is as good as the people you know in it." I moved closer to her, "I uh, think this is a pretty good place." I told her.

She looked at me intensely and her eyes ravel to my lips and my eyes to hers. We started leaning towards each other when we were interrupted by barking. I saw Quinn snap out of it so I panicked and coughed. Quinn got up and went to check her window. I knew John Smith was outside.

"Bad timing you dumb dog" I said in a whisper. I shook my head and got up. Quinn heard me get up and asked me "Does he belong to you?". I nodded. "Yeah. I uh, better go."I said pointing at the door.

"Whoa, Hey hold on a sec."she said. I looked at her hoping she was going to kiss me but to my disappointment she stopped by her table. She grabbed a camera and some film and said "You're turn". I grabbed them from her and smiled adoringly at her.

She walked me to the door and waited until after I told her parents and brother good-bye. I knew she was watching me so I said in my head "Thanks" to my dog.

I was freaked out when I heard a voice respond "You're welcome".

What both Ryan and Quinn failed to notice was a car parked outside Quinn's house safely hidden in the shadows. The owner wore a dark look on their face. The person was one Finn Hudson and his new target was a certain Ryan Berry.

.


	4. Chapter 4: The Woods

Chapter 4: The Woods

When I walked through the front doors I noticed everybody staring at me. I thought It's a little late to be staring at the new kid so I wondered what I did to draw attention to myself.

I walked to my locker when Sam came up to me. "Heard you made quite an impression in class yesterday." he said. I smiled at him. I haven't talked to him much since I have been with Quinn this last couple of days.

"Flashlight, it was a dumb prank" I lied to him,"That class..." He finished for me "Boring as hell.

"Yeah" I laughed with him. "Okay I know it's none of my business but you need to stay off the grid" He said. I looked confused at him. "What do you mean?" I asked him turning the dial on my locker.

"It's all over the school. Finn Hudson and some of the football players have it out for you. Quinn may act like one of us but she's one of them" he informed me. I stopped and turned to him "He's into Quinn?" I stated with jealousy.

"More than that nobody can go near her except for the glee girls because they couldn't give a shit about Finn's stupid rumors"He said. I saw open his locker then I opened mine. When our lockers opened some purple goo exploded in our faces.

I slammed my locker shut. I saw Sam look for something in his locker. Then I saw Finn come down the hallway with his crew. "Want a napkin get a clean up crew" he teased.

I glared at him and his smug smile. Sam ran up to him and said "Leave me alone"he said. He tried to push Finn but Finn had grabbed him and pushed him onto the lockers but I grabbed him onto me before he could connect with the lockers.

He tried to go at Sam when I had let go of him but I pushed him back. I felt my legacies acting up but I had enough control from the training to bring them down. "Did you have a nice time with Quinn last night Ryan?"he mocked me. This guy was a jackass. One punch is what I needed to let of steam.

So I did. I punched him on the jaw and he went flying backwards. I sneered at him and the people around us. I grabbed Sam and we walked away. The bell rung and we went to clean up in the bathroom.

Sam entered the bathroom with a shirt for me. "Raided the lost and found"he said. He handed me a very ugly sweater. "Nobody loses anything cool"he said when he saw my expression.

"You got to be kidding me" I said shaking my head. "It was that or the Hannah Montana shirt, you got of easy" He said.

"So who's in the picture?"I asked him when I saw him trying to cleaning off the goo but it was of no use the picture was already ruined. "My real dad" he said.

"Where was that taken" I asked him. "New Mexico, Ucantan. We used to go every year looking for ancient astronauts." I looked alarmed for a split second before asking him intrigued "Ancient Astronauts?"

"UFO's and shit. Freak show stuff. He called him self an anthropologist when really he was just a foreman at the Lima Steel Mill of Ohio. He spent all of his time preparing for some kind of alien arrival. I used to think he was a genius, had to , I guess no one wants to admit their dads a freak. "he said. I nodded with a tight smile. He crumpled up the photo and threw it in the trash.

When he walked out to the hallway I called out to him but I saw Quinn. She smiled at me but I just ignored her and walked passed her to the choir room. In the corner of my eye I saw her smile disappear. I was angry at myself for doing that but I was more angry about what Finn did as a freakin warning to stay away from her.

I sat in one of the little red chairs nearest to the door. All through out glee practice I ignored her and her pleading eyes. When it was over I ran to the door and didn't look back.. When I got home I saw Henri looking at Sam's dads research of Loriens. I could tell he was looking at it thoroughly but what he was missing was the circle with a ten inside.

It was disguised a compass so I guess it was easy to miss if you didn't know about the extra number.

I went up to my room and started my homework. Around five I got a text from Quinn asking if we were still meeting up at the fair. I didn't text her back but I had made my decision made during glee.

I grabbed the camera that was on my bedside table and held it to my chest. I got up and started to get dressed.

* * *

><p>I walked across the street and saw the banner saying "Lima Spring Scream". I saw all the rides and families playing games and eating food. I looked around and I saw Sam throwing darts at balloons. Then I looked to my right and saw Quinn talking pictures of kids spinning in the tea cup ride.<p>

She said hey to a couple people then she saw me. We walked towards each other. I decided to lay it all on the line. Moment of honesty.

"Finn Hudson decided to fire a warning shot about you" I said. She closed her eyes and looked down. She looked back up in my eyes and told me, "when you first meet somebody do you dump all your stuff on them. All your mistakes, your SECRETS." I looked away because she was right but I couldn't help but wonder why I felt she was trying to suggest something to me when she said secrets.

"Look Finn and I, we changed. I got into photography and he wanted me to be his own personal cheerleader. Said I was becoming a total snob. And when we broke up that's what he told everybody. That I was a total bitch. And everyone listened.. All my friends..."she finished for me too put the clues together.

'I'm sorry"I said looking at her. "I'm not," I laughed, " I mean I was but, um ,I don't know I look at it as a total gift, get away from all that. And I realized who my true friends were."she said.

I was amazed at this person in front of me. I looked around then I turned and asked her, "So What's the hottest attraction at this place. She laughed lightly at me.

It was our turn to get on the haunted hayride. I got on first I helped her up. The tractor started moving and went inside the forest

I was looking around and I saw heads on sticks. Them a guy popped out scaring Quinn and making her lean onto me. We laughed and the gut motioned to a guy sitting on an electric chair shocking him.

We cam across a doctor drinking a patients leg blood. " Last year she was downing and cornered. It was awesome" Quinn said. I looked at her adoringly. When I didn't respond she turned to me. We looked in to each others eyes and started leaning towards each other.

Then from above us two skeletons came down making me jump and Quinn make a sound between a scream and laugh. Then the tractor stopped.

"Bells Gate. Everybody off" the farmer/driver said. I helped Quinn down and we walked to the beginning of the tunnel. I saw to bodies laying on the floor. I saw Quinn look at the sign and she looked scared at what it said.

When she went ahead I hung back and looked at the sign. It said 'Your Number's Up'. I should have been scared because it was like a sign but I couldn't help but wonder why it freaked out Quinn so much.

"Quite a production" I told her when I caught up to her. She hummed " It's a small town"she said.

Then the lights when out and thunder was heard. Then some strobe lights came on. Then we heard a chainsaw and a guy came out holding one.

Quinn screamed. Then we took off. I grabbed her hand and we went running through all this different paths. Quinn kept looking back and laughing and screaming. It was adorable that she didn't know to scream or laugh so she did both.

I found the exit and ran ahead of her. She was right behind me so when she stopped she hugged me from behind. When she let go I turned to her and we laughed together.

I looked around and saw something coming towards us. "What is that?' I asked. Then I noticed it was a guy and then the person tackled me. I heard Quinn scream "Let him go!" when they started to punch me.

I saw some guys trying to stop Quinn from helping me but it was no use because she pushed them and they went flying and they hit their heads on the trees. Then a guy came up behind her and lifted her up.

She screamed bloody murder. "Let me go!" she shouted. But the guy took off running. I light up my hands and used a force field to get up and knock them down. I grabbed a guy by the chest and threw him.

I closed my hands and the lights died down. I heard movements behind me and when I turned one of them was barreling towards me with a thick branch. I grabbed him and threw him at the highest tree for he could have a long fall.

I ran through the forest shouting Quinn's name when I came across the guy that carried Quinn away. I grabbed him in the face and held him pinned against the tree. I let my Lumen shine in his eyes when I asked him "Where is she?". I guy was wiggling in pain. "She's at Shepherd Falls" he said.

I let go of him and ran. I looked at the scene in front of me and decided to wait a few seconds before I announced my presence. "Where's Ryan?" Quinn asked. Aw, she's worried about me. Focus, Ryan, Focus.

"I don't get what happened to us. I don't I really don't" he said. You happened Jackass, I answered in my head. "So you have your friend throw me over his shoulder, drag me through the woods to come here when all you had to do was ask me like a normal person" she exclaimed at him.

"You don't have to tell me I'm being an asshole. Okay. You're a problem for me Quinn" Finn said. An asshole, understatement of the year. "Yeah, then you really should get over that"she said turning away.

He grabbed her arm and when she "stop it" and fell down when she took her arm back I knew I had to step in. I kneeled beside her and asked her "you okay?"

I helped her up while glaring at Finn. I walked slowly towards him. He swung at me. I grabbed his arm and swung him over my back and planted him face on the ground while I held his arm behind him. I heard Quinn's gasp and my actions.

"I hope you can throw with your left hand" I said then I started to bend his arm backwards. Before I could though Quinn shouted "No, Ryan stop, stop". I realized what I was doing and let go. I started walking away when Quinn came up to me.

"Ryan, Ryan stop. Wait, hey" she grabbed my shoulder and ran ahead of me stopping me. "I just didn't want you to break his arm" she said. "It's not you, it's me I shouldn't have lost it like that." I told her while I tried to walk again.

"Hey, will you walk me home?"she asked. I looked at her and nodded.

* * *

><p>When we came to in front of her porch steps we stopped. We faced each other. "You should really get that looked at" she said softly, her hand on my head moving the hair away to look at the gash on my forehead.<p>

I nodded and said "I will." She put her hand down. "I, uh think we should talk" I told her. "I know" she said nodding her head, "It's crazy. Finn is insane. Thank goodness this is our last year. Who knows where we'll be in three months" she said looking at the sky.

"Exactly. Who knows" I said looking at the sky also. "So I guess I'll she you when I see you" she said sadly. "Yeah" I said. "Okay" she said in a whisper closing her eyes.

She held out her hand hesitantly. We shook hold awkwardly. "You're hands are really warm" she said lowly with a hint of suspicion. "Yeah" I said looking at her. I saw her come closer and I couldn't help but shuffle closer too.

I brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. "All I think about is you" I said brushed her hair softly. Our lips were closer now and I felt her breath when I heard "All I think about is you too." she said.

I went to grab her face but decided to put my hand on her hip instead. Our lips pressed together in a open-mouthed kiss. My hand that wasn't on her hip cupped her cheek gently. She tasted like heaven.

We pulled apart for air then we went right back in. Our tongues brushed each other accidentally. Then I felt her tongue ask for permission to come inside my mouth. I let her in and our tongues weren't fighting for dominance but instead were dancing together.

When we pulled apart the porch lights flickered. "Alright mom I got it."she shouted to her door. She looked at me then grabbed my face and pulled me in for another kiss. When we let go I thought about about her waiting mom.

"Your mom is probably waiting I should go but I'll call you for you know a first date" I said. She laughed softly. I kissed her once more before saying "bye." She walking up the stairs saying "bye".

When she opened the door she tripped going through the door. I laughed when she tried to play it off. When she closed the door and headed down the street.

When I pumped my fist the streetlight exploded. I jumped but then I noticed I had caused it. I looked at my hand and went ahead to the next light.

When I waved my hand like I was blocking something at the other streetlight it also exploded. I smiled at my new skills.

It was short-lived when I got a text from Sam. It read:

**I SAW WHAT YOU DID IN THE WOODS. NEED 2 TALK. **

**2NITE. MY HOUSE. 371 ARDEN STREET.**

Now I was worried.


	5. Chapter 5: Knowing and Saving

Chapter 5: Knowing and Saving

I walked up the steps to the house about to knock when I heard my name shouted from the garage opposite from the house. I walked to the door and Sam let me in.

I went straight towards the window to look at the harbor.

"So what are you?" Sam asked. I didn't reply but he continued, "You threw those football players around like it was nothing and the hands thing"he said shaking his hands. I turned to look at him.

"That's not human so I'm asking you. What. Are. You?he stated. I turned my head away still not saying anything.

"Do I need to threaten you. Cause I got some pictures on my phone that are gonna start some major questions."He said. I walked towards and said "Give me that".

I came closer to him. "No..."he started. I pinned him to the truck with one hand.

"You know I can hurt you" I said. He swallowed. I took the phone out of his hand. I opened it and scrolled through the photos. I raised an eyebrow at him.

There were pictures of him and Mike goofing around and a photo of John Smith. None were of me.

I chuckled and handed his phone back. "Knock yourself out" I told him going back to the window.

"My entire childhood,"he started, I looked at him "has been an episode of X-files. You know what's like to feel something so strong that everyday you have to keep telling yourself that your dads going to come back and take you away from this hellhole. And that everything we believed in was true and that we weren't crazy. Please" he pleaded. I turned to look outside.

I knew what he was talking about when he said feeling so strongly about something. That's how feel about Quinn. I listened to the crickets making me decision. I took a deep breath.

"You're dad was right. He was right. About ancient astronauts, life on other planets. All of it." I confessed to him. Sam was response-less.

"Yes! I knew he wouldn't just leave us. I mean they found his truck near the border of Mexico and he was just gone. Maybe they took him" He said pointing up. "Sam" I tried to stop him. "I mean if he knew you were here he'd come home."

I pointed at him and said franticly " Sam you can't tell anyone. You have to promise me nobody knows this. There are others from where I'm from looking for me. I'm not safe".

"Sam I know your in there. Get your ass in the house. NOW" we heard his step-dad say from outside. "Wait until I get inside then go." Sam said. I grabbed his shoulder before he could leave.

"Sam' I warned him. "I promise' he said seriously. He walked out. I stood there looking at Sam walk away then trekked home.

* * *

><p>When I walked down the stairs I was greeted with John Smith's bouncy energy. I ruffled his head. "Hello son" I hear Henri say. I guess Henri was trying out different voices.<p>

"Hey whats with the..." I stopped noticing the presence of the town sheriff enter the kitchen. I stood up "Hello, dad" I greeted Henri looking at the sheriff.

"Sheriff Hudson said some boys were hurt last night." He said. "A couple of them spent the night at the hospital. Four." The Sheriff said.

I think he was Finn's uncle because this looks nothing like Burt Hummel, Kurt's dad and Finn's step-dad. "On the football team" questioned Henri.

"Yeah that's right" Sheriff Hudson said almost menacingly. Then he turned to me "None of them are talking that includes my nephew Finn."

I looked at him realizing this was about Finny's little ego. "Your nephew's Finn" I stated itching my forehead In frustration. " You know that was his throwing arm that got hurt. He said you were there".

I felt like rolling my eyes. I looked at him not caring about Finn crying wolf. "Uh, No I was actually with a girl. So I wasn't paying any attention. Um Quinn Fabray my girlfriend." I told him with a sarcastic smile and adding the girlfriend part with he intook a breath when I said Quinn's name.

"No wants to be the first one to tell what really happened but eventually someone will" He said this tie menacingly. Henri interrupted " I'm sure you're right. Thank you sheriff. If we hear anything we'll let you know. He said leading him out then looking back at me.

When the sheriff's car left the driveway Henri said "Four of them uh?". "Yeah" I answered emotionless.

"Was it difficult?" He questioned. "Piece of cake" I answered looking at him.

" Good. Means your getting it" He said. I smiled. The next thing he said wiped it right of my face. "Go upstairs,pack your stuff."

"Cause of last night?" I said disbelievingly. "Because I don't like people showing up asking questions. And I think this might raise a few." he said showing me on his laptop another alien website.

" They Walk Among Us. What is this? some more the truth is out there freaks?" I said not understanding why he was showing me this. He came next to me and clicked the video."Expect that's actually you" he said.

They video was when I was in the water getting my third scar. "One of the kids must have caught you on video" He said. I watched the video with wide eyes. "Oh shit" I said softly.

"I can't get through the firewall. We have to go there and take it down ourselves. Mogs see this it's just a matter of time. Pack your stuff. We're leaving." He said moving to pack up the computers already.

I leaned on the doorway. If I left that would mean leaving Quinn behind. I can't do that. I've tried to leave her but I can't. "I'm not going" I said in a firm voice.

Henri stopped his movements.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" He questioned disbelievingly. I shook my head. "I'm not going"I stated my voice not wavering once.

"Okay if you want to pick the next place that's fine" he said borderline hysterical. "It's not my fight and it never was. I can't even remember a world before this one" I almost shouted.

"Wait. Is this because of a girl." he stared at me. I met his stare standing my ground.

"Go upstairs, and get your stuff" he ordered. I shook my head looking at him.

"Your NOT my father" I said firmly. "No, No, No he's dead. He died. For you. In fact, you have no idea how many others have made sacrifices so you could live and it wasn't so you could come here and experience puppy love like a real life boy." He almost shouted at me.

He struck a nerve but I still not backing down. "I'm not leaving."I said and walked out the front door. I was halfway to the forest when I heard him shout "Ryan!". I speed up.

When I heard him come closer about to grab me I used my telekinesis on him.

"I'm not leaving" this time I did shout. I lifted him up with my powers pushed him back and pushed him to the wall. "Oh yeah, I can do that now' I gloated to him.

He barely nodded because the force was keeping him practically glued to the wall. When I stopped using my legacy he fell on the pile of logs.

I frowned at him and started to leave. "Hey Ryan" he called out. I turned to look at him and I saw him throw one of the firewood logs. I stopped right before it hit me but in that split second I let my guard down he tackled me to the ground.

I pushed him off me and when I tried to run he grabbed my arm and twisted it. He lifted me up like that and held me in a choking position. When I struggled against my he kicked me in the back of my knee.

We fell to the ground but he was still holding me. I gave up trying to escape knowing I wouldn't since he's had more training than me. When he saw I stopped struggling he let me go.

We stayed on the ground. I decided to ask him the question that's been nagging my all these years. "Why do they want to kill me?" I finally asked.

"The Mogs they don't colonize, they decimate. And then they move on. And now they've moved here. There are a few forced that can stop them. You and the other five can. You were saved for a bigger purpose and I'm not going to let you throw that away for a girl." He answered.

He didn't understand. "She's not just a girl. I think about leaving her but I can't. And I don't know why" I said. I saw Henri's face when I finished. It was filled with a mix of compassion, sympathy, sorrow and understanding.

" We don't love like the humans. With us it's forever. You never forget. If she is that for you then don't let them win or you'll never forgive yourself. We have to go" Henri said getting up.

"I'll take care of the website tonight buy you another day." He finished. I was still sitting down soaking in all the new in formation when I finally responded.

" A day, to say good-bye" I called to him. "That's more than the rest of us had" He called back.

* * *

><p>"Henri. I'm going to Quinn's" I shouted going down the stairs. "Henri!" I shouted noticing he wasn't there. I looked around and noticed my parents' chest (that suppose to be given to me later) on the table.<p>

I eyed it warily and suspiciously. Henri would never leave this in plain sight. I grabbed it and took it to my room. When I passed the threshold my phone rang. I set the chest on the table and looked at the caller.

'_**Unknown Number'**_ lit up my screen. I answered thinking it was Henri. "Henri?" I said worryingly.

"No but come here and I'll tell you how to find him." A gruff male voice came through the phone.

"Who are you? Where's Henri?" I asked seriously. " 4417 Willard and Indiana" He responded. Then I met with the dial tone. I searched through my contacts when I stopped at _**'Sam'. **_I pressed call. It rung a couple times when he finally answered. "I need your help" I said immediately.

* * *

><p>"So you guys don't..."Sam asked hesitantly. "Abduct people?" I finished for him knowing that's what he wanted to say. "Yeah" He said warily. "No" I said straight out.<p>

" The other guys,The ones that are chasing you they do?" He said almost stated but came out as a question.

Before I could answer my cell phone rang. I picked it up and saw that Quinn was calling me. I answered. "Hey" I said to her. "Hey what happened weren't you coming over like 2 hours ago?" Her sweet voice questioned.

"Yes and I'm sorry it's just Henri was having one of his "grieving over mom days" and I'm driving him to the cemetery again. Again sorry for not telling you." I said easily coming out with a lie.

"It's okay Ryan just give Henri a hug for me?" You can come over another time. By the way when's this date coming up? She teased lightly raising my spirit.

"Soon. And It will be amazing. Listen I gotta go we're gonna pull up to the gate in about two minutes." I said. "Okay. Bye Ryan" She said. "Bye" I said.

I hung up and saw Sam looking at me. "What?" I questioned. He was staring at me with an eyebrow raised. "Nothing" He said knowingly. "Whatever keep you eyes on the road." He said shoving him a bit.

We pulled up at a two-story house. "Thanks" I said to Sam going out the car. I closed the door cafefully trying to make little noise. When I looked inside the car I saw Sam load a gun.

I walked up to the window and stopped the gun from hitting me in the face when Sam tried to open the door.

"You brought a gun?" I said my voice betraying my thoughts of is-he-crazy. "Stole it from Randy. It might come in handy" Is all he responded.

"No." I said once again stopping the gun. I walked away.

"Dude, I came here help you" He said when I was still here. I stopped and turned my head.

"You have. Now go home." I told him leaving no room for argument. I walked to the basement window.

I used my Lumen to look inside and I saw a bunch of tools lying round. Then I saw a poster of the website that had that video on the wall.

Suddenly I heard boxes falling down and I turned really quick around powering down. It was Sam he had tripped over the pile of wooden crates.

He was going to crash head first into the wall so I grabbed him. "What are you doing?" I asked him. "I'm not bailing what if these Mog people took my dad." He stated. I let him going admitting defeat.

I got back up slowly looking through the window. I heard footsteps and I saw a man walk out the front door. We ducked inside a hole when he passed us. We waited until he drived away to get out.

The door was locked so I held out my hand and used a small amount of telekinesis to unlock the door. "Holy Shit!" Sam laughed amazed. I wore a satisfied grin. "Okay new plan" I said grabbing him and dragging him to the road. I pointed to the moving car. " You follow that guy and text me when he comes back okay?" I told him wanting to get rid of him quickly.

"Copy that. I'm on it." He said determinately and walked away. I walked to the door and opened it slowly. It was really dark but I managed my way to the kitchen. On the counter I saw Henri's blade.

I grabbed it and hid it in my back pocket. I saw the basement door and went down the stairs.

I went down slowly then my sweater got stuck to a loose nail. I pulled at it and it ripped. A big mistake. Right when I turned I saw Henri tied up. I rushed towards him.

"Ryan, You shouldn't be here it's a set up." He said weakly. I finished untying the rope from his right wrist when suddenly I saw something move by my right. I walked a the small closet about to open it when I heard footsteps from above sounding like someone who was heavy and wearing boots..

I opened the door and shut it quickly and quietly. I backed away from the door putting myself behind the coats. After a few moments the footsteps stopped. I relaxed but almost jumped in surprise when I felt someone wrap their arm around my neck suffocating me.

"Don't move I know what you are." a voice said. I started to thrash around when I felt something cold next to my head.

I turned and looked at his hand and I saw one of the Mogadorian guns that could kill me instantly.

I stopped struggling and he lowered his gun. I brought my foot toward and then swung it back kicking him in his private. I was pretty sure I broke it.

When he let go I grabbed his arm and twisted it bring him to his knees.

I brought his arms behind his back. I held them in place while searching for something I could tie him up with. And tape his mouth.

On the top shelf I saw some rope and ducktape. I grabbed them.I taped his mouth. Then I tied his hands up. When he was secure I tied his ankles.

I couldn't leave him on the floor because he could crawl to the door.

I stood him up and saw some handcuffs. I grabbed those and handcuffed him to the pole were the clothes were hanging.

He looked like he was shouting many bad things at me.

I had never seen that shade of red before.

I went and opened the door a crack. I saw Sam and he was tied to a hair by the guy he was suppose to be following. I didn't see Henri anywhere.

It looked like he was gone and the farmer guy hadn't noticed.

Ted,( I decided to name the farmer), was questioning Sam. Sam looked like he was going to pee himself. I looked back at Henri's capture behind me. I did a double take looking at the tied up man.

I had an idea to take Sam out of the situation. I sent a devious smirk to the guy. I saw him gulp. This was going to be fun.


	6. Chapter 6: Almost Escape

Chapter 7: Almost Escape

I kneeled next to Mr. McTied-up and placed my hand on the corner of the tape on his mouth. He looked terrified knowing this was gonna hurt like a bitch.

"Real quick. Like ripping of a band-aid." I soothed him. I peeled a little bit first then ripped it off really fast. Before he could even register the pain I covered his mouth with my hand.

Then not a second later I heard a muffled girly scream come through his mouth. I lowered my hand and crouched next to him. "Call for your partner." I whispered to him retreating next to the doorway hidden from view.

I put myself flush against the wall when I felt something in my back pocket. I put my hand in my pocket and felt something cold, ruggedly smoothish, and metal. Henri's blade. I had forgotten that I had it. Guess I could use it now.

"Ted!" the guy called out. What do know? I was right that was his name. "Tyler Where are you?" Ted's voice came from the other side of the door. "In the closet I found some...more valuables for the pale men." Tyler said.

I gave him a thumbs up for coming up with a reasonable excuse. The door swished open. When Ted came in I swiftly kicked him in the back of his knees and wrapped my arm around is neck. I placed my fingers in a specific part on his neck and pressed.

.He promptly fell to the floor unconscious .I let go of him and walked out the door. I cast a glance behind me and vowed to get them out here because no matter how much they hurt me, Henri, and probably Sam it was nothing compared to the pain the Mogs would give them if they were to find out we had escaped.

I looked forward gain and zeroed in to Sam's hunched figure. I rushed towards him. Inspected his face I saw a large gash starting on his right eyebrow to below his eye. I started to work on untying him.

"Are you okay?" I asked worried. He was silent for a minute or to then burst out "Are You kidding me?! I was hit in the head with a bat. Dragged through a forest, tied up like a crazy person..."He talked. I looked down ashamed for dragging him into this.

"This is the best day of my life!"Sam said giddy. My head snapped up at this surprised. He noticed my surprised look because he explained next. "I live in nowhere, Ohio. This makes the most exciting thing here seem like getting a lecture from a teacher.'' He said.

We went up the stairs and found Henry in the kitchen looking through the cabinets for something. I grabbed the blade from my pocket and tossed it to the table. The bang made Henry stop and look around. He grabbed it and looked sheepish for a split second before becoming determined again.

We walked out into the gravel road and hopped into one of the trucks. Once inside we felt the truck gain 100 pounds heavier and shake. Sam looked through the window and yelled to drive. I put my foot on the gas and the truck when zooming forward.

In the corner of my eye I saw Henri climb outside the window. "What Are You Doing." I told him shifing between him and the road. "I'm gonna knock this Mogadorian off the truck." He yelled back. This was going to end either somewhat good or really badly.


	7. Chapter 7

**First, of all let me apologize for not updating in a long time. My life had gone to hell but its all good now. I am now fully dedicated to updating my stories. I've got new ideas and big surprises up ahead. I decide to from now on make the story in third person. Ryan's thoughts are in **_italics_

Chapter Eight: Can't Believe I Almost Forgot

I didn't know to either give Sam the wheel or stay put and let Henri deal with it. I glanced at Henri balancing himself on the back of the truck and he seemed very determined and the look in his eyes honestly scared me a little.

They looked vengeful,angry and a little homicidal. I almost, just almost felt bad for the Mog back there. I would have to but they did destroy my planet and kill my parents.

_**3rd p.o.v**_

Henri reached for his blade out his waist. He stared down the Mog before lunging at the Mog. The Mog swung his arm out and knocked Henri back. He sat up groaning and clutching his side and grabbed the Mogs ankle bringing him down.

Henri grabbed the blade from next to him and in a second drove the blade through the Mogs heart. The pale monster let loud a pained roar before turning to stone and crumbing.

Henri let out a puff out air and leaned against the side of the truck. The whole ride home was spent in silence with the occasional radio change courtesy of one Samuel "Sam" Evans.

The truck came to a stop in front of the house. Henri jumped off the truck and headed towards the house. Sam and Ryan got out and lingered by the truck.

"Do you want to come?" Ryan asked Sam out of nowhere. "Come? As in leave Lima and go with you and Henri to somewhere else?" Sam said looking at Ryan in shock. Ryan shrugged his shoulder taken as a yes.

"Yes! Thank you! I hate it here" Sam exclaimed tackling him in a hug. Ryan chuckled holding Sam in a one armed hug "Let's go tell Henri the good news" he said.

* * *

><p>Ryan walked over to his closet while Sam leaped on Ry's bed. "I can't believe Henri didn't freak and actually agreed. Ry you gotta take me home to get some things to take like some comics and stuff" Sam said throwing a football in the air.<p>

"Huh? Yea sure but first I have to pack and figure out my situation with Quinn. I mean what do I tell her? I'm an alien with a target on my forehead so I have to leave to protect you" Ry said, his voice laced with sarcasm while searching through the closet.

"Don't tell her anything. At least not yet. I mean you still have to take her on that date." Sam said contemplating the situation. Ryan grabbed a suitcase from behind the rack of clothes and started stuffing clothes in. He stopped. "_The Date". _He slowly slid to the ground groaning.

_'I'm leaving tomorrow night so why not have the date tonight. There's no school tomorrow and its barely 5:30' _he thought. Ryan took out his phone and dialed Quinn. "Hello" she said. "Quinn, It's Ryan and about our date..." He started. "Your canceling it aren't you?" She said disappointed.

"No, in fact I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight?" He said. "Tonight? It's sooner than I thought but okay . Pick me up at 8." She said excited. "See you soon and dress casual." Ryan said then hung up. He stood up and threw his phone on Sam. "C'mon you're helping me set this up" he said dragging Sam out the door. "Why?I'm not one taking her out" Sam muttered not enjoying his near future.

**Short Chapter but it was the lead up to the more promising, longer next chapter. Here is a little Preview of the next chapter:**

"_Ryan this is beautiful" Quinn said going around in circles looking at the marvelous scenery with bright eyes. Ryan scratched the back of his neck blushing "Well I had some help" he muttered._

_Sam tugged on his bow tie which was suffocating him and vowed to burn this suit when they got this over with. "I feel like I'm in a monkey suit. Swear to cheese I'm becoming his lap dog "he said uncomfortable._

"_Run!" Ryan yelled... "Just Tell Me The TRUTH!" Quinn screamed hitting him on the chest. _


End file.
